Can't Stop The Things We Started
by ExplosionsInTheSky33
Summary: Lucas Scott never expected to lose his mother and his Uncle Keith in the same year. He also never expected to raise his baby sister on his own. 16 years later, Lucas is still raising Lily. See how Lily's life in high school effects Lucas and their family
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I wrote this story like a year ago but I was such a bad writer then so I deleted it and now I'm back with the story and it's going to be great because I'm good at writing now. I'm just giving you info on the all the characters right now but I'll have something posted maybe in the next 2 days. So I hope you like it and tell me what you think!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Alright so everything between seasons 1-4 is true but until the season finale because that's when my story takes over. Karen dies a few days after giving birth to her daughter Lily because of complications. Lucas ends up raising her.

**Lucas Scott – **He 33 years old and lives in his childhood home with his sister Lily. He is not married and hasn't been in any serious relationships in many years. He and Peyton broke up after a year Lily was born. He hasn't written any books since An Unkindness of Ravens but has been writing a lot lately. He has been a basketball coach a Tree Hill High School for 10 years and they have not won any State Championships.

**Nathan and Haley Scott-** There still Naley and nothing can stop them. Nathan plays for the Bobcats as a point guard for the last couple of years but whenever he's home he helps Lucas coach the Ravens. Haley is an English teacher at Tree Hill High for the last ten years and is one of the most popular teachers there. They have a another son besides Jamie named Jordan who is 10 years old.

**Brooke Davis- **Clothes Over Bro's is one of the most successful clothing companies in the fashion industry. Brooke use to live in Los Angeles with her husband Julian and two kids Sam and Angie. Julian and Brooke divorced a year ago because Julian kept putting work before his family and he cheated her with his assistant. Brooke moved back to Tree Hill right after the divorce was final with her two kids. She lives in the house she lived during the show seasons 5 and 6. Brooke works in the Tree Hill store Clothes Over Bros. She also did not have a magazine or makeup company it is just a clothing company

**Peyton Sawyer Jagielski- **Peyton and Lucas broke up a year after Lily was born and she moved to Savannah for college. There she got back to together with Jake and they got married. She opened her own label called Red Bedroom Records. She adopted Jenny and now is officially her mother and Jenny is in New York City to study music just like Peyton. Jake and Peyton have a daughter named Anna Elizabeth Jagielski who is 7.

**The Core 5 Children-**

**James Lucas Scott**- He's 16 and a basketball player. He has spiky sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He's 6'0 and doesn't have a girlfriend. He's very smart and considerate to others.

**Jordan Lee Scott- **He's 10 with curly brown hair and has Nathan's dark blue eyes. He's not that smart but plays basketball as hobby but he's not in love with it like his father or brother. He loves to play the guitar.

**Samuel "Sam" Paul Baker- **He's 10 years old with his dark brown hair and Brooke's hazel eyes. He looks like a little Julian with his grin. He's just like a normal 10 year boy and looks up to Lucas as a father figure because Julian is never around

**Angela "Angie" Peyton Baker- **She is 4 years old and she is a mini Brooke with dimples and all. She is very girly and dramatic like Brooke

**Lily Roe Scott- **She is 16 and a junior a Tree Hill High. She loves ballet and wants to dance when she's older. She has curly dark brown hair like Karen had and had Keith's warm brown eyes. She is very shy and not that outgoing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I told you I'd finish the new chapter within the next 2 days. So I hope you like it and tell me what you honestly think.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Lily." Lucas called while knocking on her bedroom door "Breakfast is ready. Hurry up."

"I'll be out in a sec." Lily called back. Once she heard Lucas's footsteps walking away from her bedroom door, she turned her attention to her full length mirror. Every morning she did just stand in front of the mirror judging the way she looked. She straightened her hair today like most days so she didn't look like a frizz ball. She wore her comfy American Eagle ripped jeans with her dark green racer back tank top. A normal type of outfit that most girls at Tree Hill High wore.

Lily always wanted to look perfect even though she didn't have some impress like most teenage girls did; she just wanted nothing to look wrong so people wouldn't look at her. Lily hated attention. Why _would you want people staring at you and watch you mess up?_ She always thought. With all the drama that happened to her family before she was born was legendary in this town and people never forgot that. If someone made a certain mistake like making a sex tape someone would say "Way to pull a Nathan Scott or way to pull a Brooke Davis." Lily didn't want to be apart of legendary history or the attention it caused.

After putting on her mascara and eyeliner, deeming she look good enough for school she opened her bedroom door and walked into the kitchen.

"We're out of cereal but I made you some toast with peanut butter." Lucas said, ushering to the plate with toast on it right next to him. Lucas was reading the paper over his coffee…same as usual.

"Thanks." Lily said then sat down "I have dance at 4. Can you drive me?" asked Lily. Lily had been dancing ballet since she was 3. Lucas just signed her up for it because he needed someone to watch Lily while he was at work. Ballet was Lily's passion; she didn't care if people stared at her when she danced because she knew she was good.

Lucas nodded "Yeah sure. The guys won't mind if I let practice out a few minutes early. Just come to the gym after school and you can wait there and do some homework."

"Alright." Lily said then started to eat her breakfast.

Minutes later the back the front door of the house opened and in walked in Brooke Davis with her daughter Angie holding her hand and her older son, Sam trailing behind her

"Hey sorry for bursting in but my car broke down." Brooke apologized. She pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and once she sat down she pulled Angie up on her lap. Lily couldn't help but laugh, when it was just Lucas and her in the house the house was quiet but when a Davis-Baker walked in that's the when the noise started.

"It broke down again?" Lucas asked in shock "I thought I told you when the yellow light was on that you should go to a mechanic and fix it. What did you do? Get lost by the amazing color again?" he joked

"It's not my fault, it just broke down again." Brooke shrugged.

"Where did you car break down? You didn't have to walk all the way here you should've called." Lucas pointed out

Brooke shook her head "It broke down like a block away from here. Its fine it's on the side of the road."

"I'll look at it on my lunch break-"

"No Luke. You don't have too. I'll call a tow truck after work or something." Brooke explained

"Brooke its fine. So you want me to drive you to work and the kids to school?" asked Lucas

"That'd be great." Brooke said then gave Lucas one of her Brooke Davis smiles

"Sam. Angie." Lily called "You guys hungry? I can make you two some toast." Lily offered

"We had eggs at home." Sam said.

"I fed my eggs to Tucker!" 4 year old Angie shouted with excitement. Tucker was Sam and Angie's German Shepard.

"Why did you feed your eggs to Tucker baby?" Brooke asked Angie

"Because they were icky Mommy." Angie said then scrunched up her nose as if she smelled something bad. Then Angie gave Brooke one of her inherited dimpled smiles

Lucas chuckled loudly "I'll go make you some toast Angie. I promise you it will be edible unlike your Mom's food."

"Thank you Uncle Wucas." Said Angie

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Lucas then turned her attention to Lily "Hey girlie. Stand up I want to inspect your outfit." Brooke always did this if she saw Lily before school. Brooke being a fashion designer was always interested in what Lily was wearing.

Lily stood up and did a 360 degrees circle, showering off her outfit.

"Very cute. Racer backs are very in this spring." Brooke commented

Soon after Lucas fed Angie her breakfasts the Scotts-Davis-Baker families left in Lucas's car. After Lucas dropped Brooke off at work and Angie off at preschool and Sam off at elementary school. It was just Lucas and Lily in the car.

"So the year's half over, I bet you're excited about that." Lucas commented

Lily nodded "Yeah. Everyone already obsessed with Junior Prom and its months away."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows "Aren't you going?" he asked

Lily gave Lucas a look of disgust "No. Prom is so stupid. I'd rather spend my money on stuff that I can actually use."

"If money is the issue you know I'll help you Lily. I don't want you spending all your money on prom anyway." Lucas said

Lily shook her head "It's not that. Come on Luke, it's not like your proms were good. Peyton and Brooke were attacked during one of them and the other you had in some deserted Texas town with the Chris Keller tool."

Lucas looked over at Lily. She did have a point. Proms in Tree Hill always had drama but what prom didn't. "Alright whatever you say. I think you'll change your mind though

Lily muttered "Don't hold your breath." Then she sighed "I'm sorry. I'm being such a bitch this morning. I'm just sick of high school."

Lucas pulled into Tree Hill High School and parked at a parking spot right next to the blue #23 rock. Once he turned off the car she turned his body to his sister. "I know High School is filled with drama believe I was the main target of it when I was your age but you'll get through it." He encouraged

Lily rolled her eyes "There is no drama in my life though. I'm so invisible at school I'm surprised teachers can see me."

"Lily you're not invisible." Lucas protested

Lily shook her head, not wanting to talk about it "Its fine Luke. Come on I don't want to be late for homeroom."

Lucas sighed "Fine alright." After they both got out of the car. They both headed their separate ways into the school until Lucas shouted Lily's name. Lily turned around to her and looked at her brother and gave him a confused look on why she shouted her name

"I see you."

Lily rolled her eyes "Save the sappy stuff for your book." She shouted with a smile and walked into Tree Hill High.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Homeroom wasn't for 10 minutes so Lily decided to go into the cafeteria to meet her two best friends. Once she walked into the cafeteria she went to her usual table where her two bestfriends were sittings, Jamie and Becca.

Rebecca "Becca" Martin has been Lily's best friend since they were 10 years old. They met when Becca just moved to Tree Hill. Becca is the total opposite of Lily. She's a varsity cheerleader for the Ravens, loves attention, and will say what she thinks no matter what. Becca had long red hair and green eyes and she was even shorter then Lily because Becca was 5'3 and Lily was 5'6. Brooke always said that Becca reminded her of a less bitchy, non drama causing Rachel Gatina

James "Jamie" Lucas Scott was also Lily's best friend. Obviously since they've known each other since the day they were born. Lily and Jamie never knew what there actual relation to each other was because of their screwed up family but to Lily, Jamie was like a brother to her. Lily also knew that Jamie has had a crush on Becca since the day they met. Jamie was a total Lucas according Lily. He's only had solid girlfriends but never cheated on them unlike Lucas and he loved basketball. And the fact that he was identical physically to high school Lucas still questioned who Jamie's real father was.

"Morning." Lily greeted cheerfully, sitting down in a chair right next to Jamie and across from Becca

"Hey. What's up?" asked Jamie just as happy.

"Will you two please keep the talking to a minimum? I'm so tired." Becca complained

"Well maybe someone shouldn't take Nyquil before school." Jamie pointed out with a smile

"We all can't be as peppy as you jackass." Becca shot back then gave Jamie a dirty look

"Hey! I had practice this morning and I had a lot of coffee." Jamie defended

"Okay guys. Can we not argue?" asked Lily, she was usually the peacemaker between the two bickering teenagers.

After hanging out with her friends for 10 minutes, the first period bell rang everyone headed to their homerooms. Once Lily got into her homeroom and sat down the bell rang.

After announcement s were over. The homeroom began to talk. Lily didn't talk to anyone in her homeroom. She could name everything about them because she's known them all her life. She was tired of boring old Tree High and wanted some excitement in her life.

That's when _he_ walked in

Lily looked up and saw a guy she never seen before. He had to be new. He was tall _really_ tall like 6'3 and he had this shaggy black hair that the bangs that went over his eyes, but Lily saw them. They were pure green not like Becca's where you could barley see the green but green as in pure green. He was hot…really hot. He was tan and muscular too like he worked out a lot.

"Hello. You're my new student…..right?" asked Lily's homeroom teacher Mrs. Danforth

"Yeah." The guy confirmed in a deep voice

"So why don't introduce yourself." Mrs. Danforth said then turned to the class "Class. We have a new student, who is going to introduce himself." Then she set aside to give the guy the floor

He just stood there. He probably thought this was stupid. "Hey. I'm Vince Commeco. I just moved her from Jersey and yeah that's about it." He said then sat down at an empty seat on the other side of room from Lily. Lily liked his too cool for school attitude, she wanted to talk to him but her being her shy self that wasn't going to happen in a million years.

The rest of the day Lily didn't see Vince. She was bummed that they didn't have classes together. She didn't tell Becca or Jamie about Vince, Becca would probably ask a million questions that Lily didn't want to answer. She didn't know why she liked this guy; she never talked to him or anything. As Lily was walking towards the gym to meet Lucas, Lily tripped and fell on the floor and that's when everything in her bag scattered across the hall

"Great." Lily muttered "Just freaking great."

"Here." Said a deep voice. Lily looked up and saw Vince holding her ballet shoes.

"Thank you." Lily said shyly as she took them from him.

"I don't know much about ballet but aren't you suppose to be graceful and not trip?" he asked

Lily gave him a small smile "I don't think it counts since I'm not actually dancing."

Vince smirked "Yeah well I guess your right." He said then he stuck his hand out "I'm Vince."

Lily was all of the sudden speechless. Vince seeing this let out a small this

"So this is where you tell me your name and then I'll say this witty remark that would make you laugh."

Lily smile "I'm Lily. Lily Scott." Then she shook her hand with Vince's.

"Lily." He repeated "I like it…very cheery."

Lily smiled again "Well I got to go meet my brother in the gym. It was nice talking to you."

"Your brother's on the basketball team?" asked Vince

Lily shook her head "No he's the coach."

"Ah. Bet that's nice having your brother watch you like a hawk and make sure no guys are harassing you." Vince said

_Guys harassing me? More like guys avoiding me _Lily thought "Something like that." She said to Vince

As they both their separate ways Vince called Lily's name. Lily turned around wanting to see what Vince wanted

"Tell your brother he's a lucky guy having you as a sister." Vince said with a smile then walked away.

Lily stood there thinking what Vince just said was the sexiest words ever spoken in the English language. Brooke use to tell her there were moments in her life that would change her life forever and she knew that this moment was going to be one of them.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Well what do you think? It's not very good but I just needed an introductory chapter of Lily's life. I know she seems very shy and not self confident but she's a teenager with a lot of family drama what do you expect and the story will get much better. So tell me what you think and read and review!

P.S You pronounce Vince's last name Commeco like Com-mec-co


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After meeting Vince for the first time, Lily walked to the gym in a daze. Vince was so different from everyone else and she was falling for him after a few words exchange between each other. The last thing she wanted to do was go into the gym and watch Lucas's basketball practice and do homework. Once she got into the gym she walked over to her brother who was watching some guys on the team do a scrimmage

"Pass the ball. Pass the ball!" shouted Lucas then he turned to his sister "Hey. How was school?"

"You know same old same old." Lily lied. She knew she couldn't tell Lucas about Vince. Because knowing Lucas he would be protective and be all brotherly, and it's not like she needed to share her meeting with Vince to Lucas.

"Yeah me too. You should start your homework though because we're going to Nathan and Haley's for dinner after you're done with dance so we won't be home til late." Lucas said

"Alrighty." Lily said then walked over to the bleachers and sat down and begun her homework. While Lily was doing homework, two guys on the team were talking between breaks.

"Hey bro. Who's that hot girl on the bleachers?" Craig Seeger asked his best friend, Aaron Sanders

"That's Lily Scott. Who else would watch our practice?" said Aaron

Craig's raised his eyebrows in shock "_That's _Lily Scott? When did she get all hot?"

Aaron laughed "Man you've been too busy screwing the cheerleaders to notice her. Plus she's a total nerd."

"Maybe I should re focus my attention to Lily instead of already used cheerleaders." Craig said with a smirk

"Dude you're crazy. That's Coach's _little _sister."

Craig looked over to Aaron "So? That's never stopped me before."

"You will once he kicks your ass for trying to screw her."

"Coach Scott can't do anything to stop me." Craig said confidently

"Well then go for it man. It's not my ass that will be kicked for what you're planning but it'll probably be worth it once she gets into your bed." Aaron said with a smile

"I'd say it will take me two weeks to get in her in my pants." Craig guessed

"You wanna put some money on that?" asked Aaron

Craig shook his head "Nah. This one will be for fun. Plus you don't have any money to give me bro."

"And you have more money then Bill Gates asshole." countered Aaron with a scowl

"Seeger! Sanders! Stop talking and start playing." yelled Lucas from the other side of the court

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, while Lily was doing her homework, Nathan decided to vist his cousin.

"Hey shorty." Nathan greeted as he sat down next to her

"5'6 is not short Nathan and stop trying to talk like Skills." Lily said not looking up from her homework

Nathan laughed "Sorry. I hung out with him last night at some bar last night."

"Gay bar?" Lily asked with a smirk

"Not funny Lil."

Lily winced "I hate it when people call me Lil."

"I know that's what you get for calling me gay." Nathan pointed out then looked out onto the court just as Craig Seeger made a dunk "Man Seeger's on fire today. You friends with him?"

Lily scoffed "I'm not friends with jerks."

"Craig seems like a nice guy to me."

"That's because you decide how many suicides he runs during practice and how much game time he gets."

"It could also be my dazzling personality." Nathan suggested

"Yeah that's it Nate. And by the way don't you have a team to watch since your a coach?"

Nathan laughed "I get it. I'm not wanted here anymore. See you tonight for dinner."

"Bye Nate." Lily said then returned her attention to her homework for the rest of the practice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After basketball practice ended, Lily left the gym and stood outside the boys locker room where Lucas's office was to wait for him. She hoped she wouldn't be late for dance, the wrath for Mary Ann, her dance teacher was something no one wanted to deal with.

While Lily was waiting there, Craig Seeger just happen to walk out of the locker. The second he looked up he saw Lily waiting there but not looking at him and he couldn't help but smirk _this will be easier then I thought_ he thought.

"Hey Lily." Craig greeted with smile that was dubbed heart stopping by the Raven Cheerleaders

"You know my name?" Lily said in shock

"I know all the pretty girls names."

"Liar."

Craig shook his head "I'm not lying. I'm just stating the obvious. So are you going to John Burkhart's party on Friday?"

"No."

"Why not?" asked Craig

"Parties aren't my thing." Lily said

"Oh come on. I'll be there and I'll keep you company." Craig said stepping closer to Lily

"No really it's fine. I have dance." Lily lied. She wanted Craig to go away. She knew the games she played and she didn't want to be apart of that.

"I think it's time you go home now Craig. It's getting late." said a voice that wasn't Lily's

Both teens turned around and saw Lucas standing in front of the boy's locker room with his arms cross.

"Well I think you're right Coach. I guess I'll you see tomorrow Lily. Bye Coach." Craig said fearlessly as he left the both Scott's alone in the hallway.

"What was all that about?" Lucas asked Lily

"I don't know. He just started talking to me." Lily said

"Oh. You guys friends or something?" Lucas asked suspiciously

"I don't think he is friends that are girls." Lily pointed out

Lucas chuckled "You're probably right. I swear that kid is a walking seventeen year old Nathan."

Lily nodded "We should get going. Dance starts in fifteen minutes." she reminded. She did not want to talk about boys with Lucas, it was too weird.

"Oh yeah you're right! Come on let's go." Lucas ushered Lily outside. He also knew the wrath of Mary Ann when you're late to dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright lady's you have a five minute break." said Mary Ann

"Man she's brutal today." Jess commented. Jess Hampton was one of Lily's dance friends. They met when they both did dance when they were little kids. Jess didn't go to Tree Hill or matter of fact lived there. She went to some fancy private school a few towns over. Her parents were lawyers and strict so Jess could never hangout outside of dance with Lily but that didn't stop from them being good friends. Jess was one of those laid back girls who didn't care at all what people thought but Lily thought it was so unfair how lucky Jess was because she didn't have to care what people thought about her because she was stunning.

"I know. But I like the routine, it's hard but that's why I like it." Lily said then she remembered what she wanted to tell Jess "I met a guy today."

Jess eyes widen and she almost chocked on her Fiji Water "Oh my god! Really? It's about time you meet a guy. I want the details."

Lily laughed "There's not much to tell but he ran into me and we started talking but trust me on this Jess. He was gorgeous."

"Man you're lucky. I'm not allowed to date til I graduate." Jess said sadly "So are you going to talk him again?"

Lily shrugged "I don't know. He's in my homeroom but I don't want to seem desperate."

"Oh god Lily. Desperate to you is what most people consider a normal amount of talking. Just talk to him when you see him and flirt with him too. Guys love flirty girls."

Lily laughed "How bout' I stick to just talking first then we'll see how that goes."

"Fine." Jess feigning hurt, "Don't take my advice."

"You're way too dramatic Jess."

"Shut up." Jess said with a laugh.

"Alright ladies. Breaks over! Time to dance our hearts out." shouted Mary Ann. As the girls began to practice their routine again Lily couldn't help but wonder if Jess was right and maybe she should take her advice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lucas and Lily walked into the Naley's household the first thing they heard was guys cheering. Lucas gave Lily and confused look while Lily laughed. As they walked farther into the Naley household they saw Nathan and Jamie on the couch watching a game while Haley was in the kitchen with Jordan doing homework at the breakfast nook. Lily turned to where Lucas comment how stupid Nathan and Jamie looked all wrapped up on a basketball game but Lucas wasn't standing where he was five seconds ago, he was on the couch cheering along with Nathan and Jamie.

"Just ignore them Lily. I have to deal with this everyday, I'm a pro." Haley said with a smile

Lily turned to Haley and smiled then walked into the kitchen "There such losers. It's a basketball game!" Lily said

"Shhh!" said Lucas, Nathan, and Jamie all at the same time.

"Jerks." Lily mumbled.

"So how was school today?" asked Haley. Haley was also at Tree Hill High. Lily didn't have her for English but she wish she did. Haley was the nicest and most popular teacher there.

"Boring and uneventful." Lily said

"What about after school?" asked Haley

"Um pretty much the same. Lucas basketball practice does not count as a highlight of my day." Lily shrugged. It was obvious she didn't want to mention Vince to Haley.

"Oh really? At what point was where you were talking to a cute boy in hallway." Haley asked with a "I caught you" smile.

Lily turned red "You saw us?"

Haley nodded "So tell me about him."

Lily rolled her eyes "Haley I really don't want to."

"I'll find out about him sooner of later." Haley said

Lily sighed "His name is Vince Commeco and he's new." she said in low whisper, hoping the guys on the couch wouldn't here them.

"Well I hope things work out for you Lily." Haley said

Lily laughed "I just met him today. I doubt anything will happen."

"You never know though. Things change when you least expect it." Haley said

Lily nodded "Just don't tell anyone please. Especially Brooke."

"Why Brooke?"

"Because Brooke can't keep a secret and she'll tell Lucas."

Haley sighed "Fine. My lips are sealed but Brooke will kill you if she finds out that your hiding this boy from her. She's been waiting for to get a boyfriend since you were born."

Lily laughed "That's what Angie's for."

"She's Brooke's daughter alright." Haley said in dismay then Haley remembered something "Oh by the way. I invited Brooke and the kids tonight for dinner."

Lily gave a mischievous smile "Well maybe we should put Operation Brucas into play now." Lily and Haley have come up with a plan a few weeks ago called Operation Brucas. Both Haley and Lily want Brooke and Lucas together since both were available and they knew they were meant to be together. Lily heard all the stories from Haley about Brucas and saw the way Brooke and Lucas still look at each other and she knew that they still loved each other.

"Exactly. And Lucas doesn't know she's coming so I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"What about the look on my face?" said a voice that made Lily and Haley immediately stop talking.

"Nothing!" Lily said very unconvincingly

Lucas gave Lily a suspicious look "Lily what are you up to?"

"I was just telling Lily that we're having your favorite food for dinner, Steak and salad."

Lucas smiled "Thanks Hales. You take such good care of me"

"Someone has too Luke." Haley said

As Lucas left and Haley glared at Lily "You really need work on lying part sweetie."

"You really should work on the parenting if you're telling me I need to be a better liar." Lily countered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as dinner was about to start the opening of the Naley front door caught everyone's attention, seconds later Brooke and Sam and Angie walked in.

"Sorry we're late. There was a mob at the store today."

"It's okay. We were just starting to serve dinner." Haley said. Lily looked over at Lucas who had a big smile on his face. _Mission accomplished_ Lily thought.

Sam pulled up a chair next to Jordan while Angie was in a booster seat next to Lily. "Brooke there's an empty chair next to Lucas." Haley said then looked to Lily and smiled at her.

"Hey Broody! Thank you for fixing my car, it runs amazing now." Brooke said to Lucas once she was seated.

"No problem. Anything for you Brooke." Lucas said with a smile on his face.

For the rest of dinner. Brooke and Lucas exchange glances between each other. It was obvious that they still loved each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Lily and Becca were in the cafeteria talking before homeroom, minus Jamie.

"Where the hell is Jamie? He's never late." Becca asked anxiously

"He and Haley probably we're running late this morning." Lily shrugged

Becca scoffed "I doubt it. Mrs. Scott is always on time."

"Why do you care? Do you like him or something?" Lily asked suspiciously

"No! I just need him to help me with my Trig homework like he always does." Becca explained

"Right...." Lily trailed off

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I'd like to meet someone." Jamie said then turned to his friend. At the same time Becca and Lily turned around and faced Jamie and his friend. When Lily saw who Jamie's new "friend" was her heart stopped. Jamie's new friend was Vince, and he was smiling at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright this wasn't a very good chapter but it'll get better I promise. But this chapter was mainly introducing the old characters and their lives now and also the difference in Lily's personality when she's around family and when she's not. Read and Review and tell me what you honestly think!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vince. This is my friend Becca and my cousin Lily. Guys this is Vince." Jamie introduced

"Well it's nice to meet you Vince and on behalf of the Varsity Ravens Cheerleaders I'd like to say welcome to Tree Hill High and if you need _anything_ I'll gladly help you." Becca said with a seductive smile that she only used when she was really to pounce.

"Lay off the guy Bec. He just got here." Jamie said in an agitated tone. Lily knew it was pure jealousy

"Thanks for the offer but I've got everything I need." Vince said politely

"Your loss." Becca shrugged then turned to Lily who was just sitting there in awe "Sorry about my friend Lily. I'd say she's not usually this shy but she really is like this all the time."

Vince smiled "It's alright. Lily and I met yesterday."

Both Jamie and Becca turned to Lily in shock and waiting for her to confirm this.

Lily nodded "Yeah. I uh tripped yesterday and he helped me pick up my stuff." Lily knew as soon as Vince left, Becca would be on her nonstop with questions about her encounter with Vince the day before

"So Jamie are you going to help me or not with my Trig homework?" Becca asked, changing the subject to more important matters

"I don't know." scowled Jamie "Why don't you just ask Vince." Lily tried to contain her laughter. Jamie definitely inherited the Scott gene of showing jealously very well

"Actually I pretty much suck at Trig. English is my favorite subject." Vince pointed out

Lily ears perked up when she heard this "Really? Who's your favorite author."

"John Steinbeck without a doubt."

"Mine too!" Lily said too eagerly _could this guy be anymore perfect?_

"Well as much as I like to sit here before homeroom talking about books. I'd rather talk about something else. Come on Jamie let's go to the library." said Becca

Jamie raised an eyebrow "Do you know where the library even is?"

Becca smiled "Of course. I hooked up with Matt Gracin there a month ago."

Jamie frowned, wishing he never said anything in the first place "Alright come on let's go. You coming guys?" he asked Lily and Vince

"Nah man. I'll see you in Chem." Vince said then turned to Lily. Once they were gone, Vince started to laugh "So those are your friends."

Lily nodded "Yeah. Sorry about Becca. She can be very flirty at times."

"It's alright, she seems nice." Vince said "So how did you get into Steinbeck anyway? I mean most people our age read tabloids not literary classics."

"My brother grew up reading those kinds of books so instead of reading me Cinderella at night he read me Of Mice of Men." Lily joked. Being raised by Lucas, whose love for reading is close to unprecedented and she being an avid reader herself, Lily had a great appreciation for literature— especially John Steinbeck who was one of her and Lucas' preferred.

"Your brother sounds like a cool guy. You guys close?" asked Vince

Lily nodded "Yeah. Lucas has been raising me since the day I was born because my uh....parents died." It was always hard for Lily to talk about her parents. She hadn't talked about them even with Lucas in forever. She didn't understand how Lucas could easily talk about a memory with them without getting all sad like Lily did.

"Wow I'm sorry Lily. I shouldn't have said anything." Vince said somatically

Lily shook her head "No it's fine. You'll know sooner or later my family drama. It's over three decades long."

"Drama isn't my thing so I wouldn't worry about it. Do you wanna start walking to homeroom?" asked Vince

Lily smiled "Yeah sure." As Lily and Vince left the cafeteria talking, she knew that this Vince guy was something special.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't care if you're busy! You promise!" Brooke Davis shouted into the phone at her Clothes over Bro's store. What she didn't know was that right behind was Lucas Scott confused by Brooke's anger

"Well you can tell them yourself because believe it or not their children too! Good freaking bye!" Brooke shouted into the phone once more before she hung up. When she turned around she was startled by Lucas

"Oh my god." Brooke said, out of breath "Don't you have a job you need to be at?"

Lucas chuckled "Early morning practice is over and my next practice is at 3 so I've got time. Was that Julian on the phone?" The moment Lucas met Julian 13 years ago, he knew he was trouble. The way he could make Brooke forget whatever wrong thing he said just with a stupid grin mad him uncomfortable. Lucas knew didn't treat Brooke right when they were dating in high school but Julian's actions the past few years are inexcusable. Julian was just another Dan in his opinion by abandoning his two children for some barley legal blonde bimbo who could never compare to Brooke Davis.

"Unfortunately. The kids were suppose to fly out in two weeks for Spring Break and he cancelled because he is now busy with a ton of work aka his slutty doesn't want the kids there because he's going to be with his new slutty skank for the week."

"How do you think Sam and Angie are going to take it?" asked Lucas

"Well Angie will be sad but she'll be over it in less than five minutes since she's barley spent time with her own father since she was two. But Sam....he won't show it or say it but he's going to be upset. He's going to be a teenager in a couple years and he needs his Dad and I don't want my son to not have an irresponsible father."

Lucas sighed. Brooke didn't deserve this. She deserved someone who would be there for her and the kids. Lucas opened up his arms to Brooke, giving her a hug hoping that would make her feel better.

"You don't need to worry about Sam not having a father figure in his life. He's got me."

Brooke smiled "You're a good guy Lucas Scott. You've been there for me since the divorce and I don't think I've thanked you enough."

Lucas shook his head "You're a good person too Brooke Davis. And believe me, if I don't think I could deal raising a teenage girl without you. Tampons and shoes aren't my thing."

"Please I would've flown in from California if I had to. Lily should not have to learn all that from her brother."

Lucas chuckled "I agree. So I was going to go book shopping after this. Care to join?"

"Only if we can go to Macy's after. There's a huge sale going on today that I cannot miss."

Lucas winced. Shopping was one of the things Lucas hated doing _but_ shopping with Brooke was always an adventure. "I think you've got yourself a deal."

Brooke smiled "Great. Now off to the smelly bookstore!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really should stop being your friend after this." Becca said angrily

Lily rolled her eyes "You're _still_ upset about that?" All day Becca has been bitching over Lily not telling her about Vince, apparently she just broke a rule of the Girl Code where the second you meet a hot guy you have to tell your best friend immediately and with every single detail.

"Of course I am! You meet a delicious guy yesterday and you don't even tell me. I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Becca pouted

"Bec he's a guy not a cupcake so stop calling him delicious and I was going to tell you eventually because you are my best friend." Lily defended

Becca sighed "Fine. But you owe me big time for your lapse in judgment. So has he ask you out on a date yet?"

"No! I just met Vince yesterday and we've barley talk and plus I don't even know him." Lily said. She didn't understand how Becca could hook up with a guy after just knowing him for a day. Wouldn't she want a real connection with someone that would actually last?

"Please! You both like those boring old books, which has got to be a sign. Just get his number today. For me?"

"I don't want to seem like some stalker girl." Lily pointed out

"You won't! I promise. Just say it's for homework help in US History or something. He won't think much of it, guys are stupid and they don't analyze everything like we do."

Lily sighed "But I don't have any classes with him."

Becca rolled her eyes. Why was Lily so painfully shy? She was just asking a guy for his number, not asking to marry him. "Well you guys have homeroom together so your lockers are close. So after the final bell rings go up to him start a conversation and then ask for his number. Simple."

"Alright I'll do it. But if I get shot down, you're dead." Lily said darkly

"Fine by me." Becca said with a smile. Suddenly the final bell rang. As they walked into the hallway, Becca gave her a hug "Go get em tiger."

"I'm feeling like I'm going to war." Lily said

"Usually I call that dating but whatever you prefer is fine." Becca joked "Now go! And this time call me and tell me all the details after I'm done with practice."

Lily nodded. Once Becca left her, she got even more nervous and then she saw him. He was at his locker getting books out. _You can do this Lily. It's just asking for his number, and he won't think much of to. Just go and get it over with._ she coached herself

Before she knew it, she was at his locker "Hey Vince."

He turned from his locker over to her. "Lily. What's up?"

God he was tall, like is it possible to be that tall? "Nothing. But I was wondering if I could get your number because I know you're smart and all and I need help in US History badly so I was wondering if I ever needed help in it I could call you." Lily then blushed realize she just rambled to the extreme "I'm sorry I'm not usually like that."

Vince laughed "Actually I think it's kind of cute."

Lily blushed even more

"So you want a ride home?" asked Vince, trying to make Lily comfortable

_Alone with Vince? In his car? Was she really ready for that?_ "Yeah sure. If you don't mind."

"No I don't mind." Vince said

As they walked to Vince's car, Unbeknownst to Lily, they walked right past Craig Seeger and Aaron Sanders.

"Looks like you've got yourself some competition." said Aaron Sanders, leaning over to Craig who was taking stuff out of his locker

"What are you talking about?" asked Craig

"Lily Scott and the new kid. Looks like he's taking her home." said Aaron

Craig leaned over and watched as Vince and Lily were laughing about something as they got into his car, one that looked like shit in his opinion compared to his Mercedes. "Please the new kid has nothing on me."

"Well it looks like your new conquest is now unavailable." Aaron said

Craig rolled his eyes "Yeah okay. But Man I can't stand guys like him. They act all mysterious just to get laid."

Aaron laughed "Dude you do the same exact thing."

"Whatever." muttered Craig "Let's just go to practice. I don't want to run extra suicides." As Craig and Aaron walked to the gym, Craig knew that now he needed to step up his game and show Vince Commeco who the king of Tree Hill High was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So here's my house." Lily said as she and Vince pulled into her driveway

"Nice house."

"Thanks. My mom bought when Lucas was baby. He loves the house so I guess that's why we still live in it."

"Your brother sounds like a cool guy." said Vince

"He is. I owe a lot to him." Lily said. Lily always admired Lucas for raising her just when his life started. She always felt guilty how he never got the college experience and just went to night school.

"Yeah. I'm an only child and sometimes I actually wish I had like an annoying little brother or sister."

Lily laughed "Most people would say you're very lucky."

"So you said you needed help with your History homework?" asked Vince, changing the subject

Lily nodded. Even though it was a complete lie, Becca always said there was no harm in pretending to need help with something if you got to spend time with a hot boy.

"I could help you right now if you want." Vince offered

"Well since we're already at my house, we can just study here." Lily said

Vince nodded "Sounds good. You sure your brother won't mind?"

Lily shook her head "I doubt it. We're just studying."

"Alright. Let's go then." Vince said as they headed into the house

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over an hour since Vince and Lily came home, for the whole hour they watched TV and talked about anything and everything under the sun. Becca was right; if she just broke out of her shell she would actually have fun. Maybe something could actually happen with Vince.

"Do you realize we haven't done anything History." said Lily

Vince laughed "You don't look to upset about it."

"That's because I'm not."

"So you still want my number?" asked Vince

"Uh sure." Lily said shyly. Vince took her phone out of her hands and pressed a few buttons then handed it back to her "There. It's nice to know you find me attractive."

Lily choked on her water "You know what happens when people assume stuff."

Vince laughed "Oh come on. Why else would you ask for my number?"

"Because I actually did need help in History." Lily said then looked at the clock realizing it was almost five

"I should get going. My Dad's having some dinner party tonight and I got to make an appearance." Vince said getting up, along with Lily

"Sounds like fun." Lily said

"Not really."

"Well thanks for coming over. Maybe tomorrow we can actually do History." Lily joked

Vince nodded "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." then he hugged. The hug felt so good to Lily. Vince smelled amazing and it just felt right being with him.

As soon as they broke away Lily looked at the front door and saw Lucas standing there, with a shocked look on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was a horribly rushed chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. I'll try to update soon but it will be awhile because it takes me so long to write a chapter. Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and I'm so sorry for the long updates, I have 5 AP classes and so much homework every night!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His sister was hugging a boy. Not a boy a man, the kid looked more like he went to college instead of Tree Hill High. His sister was hugging a man in their house. Alone. Who knows what could have happened before he got home! He didn't like this. Not at all.

"Lucas!" Lily squeaked

"Uh Lily what is this?"

Lily noticed Lucas had that brooding look going on right now with the squinty eyes which only happened when he was thinking really hard. Hopefully he was thinking about not embarrassing her in front of Vince. "Nothing Luke. Vince came over to help me with my History." she defended. Technically it wasn't a lie, they did come here to study even though a book wasn't even cracked open.

"Really? Because I don't see any books," Lucas said now with his arms crossed. Now his sister was lying to him, something she never ever did. He knew for a fact something had happened.

Before Lily could explain herself, Vince stepped in. "We lost track of time sir. It's my fault. I'm a procrastinator and I guess it got to Lily too."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Lucas said, arms still crossed, _Sir? What was he 40?_ _No matter how much this kid was sucking up he still didn't like him._

"We were just watching TV. I thought it would be alright." Lily defended

"I'm really sorry Mr. Scott. It won't happen again." Vince said sincerely

Lucas nodded "Good. Make sure of that."

Lily was shocked on how rude Lucas was to Vince even though he didn't do anything.

"I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school Lily and it was nice meeting you Mr. Scott." then walked to the door and gave one last look then he left.

As soon as Vince pulled out of the driveway, Lily knew she had to confront Lucas. "How could you be so rude to him! He didn't do anything to you!"

"You're joking right? My teenage sister was in the house alone with some guy who I've never met and doesn't even look like he should be in high school!"

"So what if he looks older? He's my age and friends with Jamie! And since when can I not be alone in my house with someone. You've let Becca and Jamie come over when you're not home." Lily shouted

"I trust Becca and Jamie! I don't even know this kid. And for all I know you two did everything but watch TV."

"So you're insinuating we had sex?" asked Lily

Lucas winced. He did not want the word _sex_ coming out of his sister mouth, it was too weird. "I know what guy's want at his age. I see it everyday."

Lily rolled her eyes "Not all guys want sex Lucas. And plus I just met him yesterday and I'm not the type of girl who sleeps with some guy I hardly know and for any guy that matter."

Lucas sighed "I know you're not."

"Well it sure doesn't seem like you do." Lily shot back

"Lily I don't want to fight but from now on you need to ask me if people can come over when I'm not home." Lucas said

Lily stood there in shock, Lucas now didn't trust her. "I don't believe this. Just because I had a friend who happens to be a guy over to hang out you don't trust me."

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust or any guy for that matter." Lucas pointed out

Lily walked past Lucas and headed for the front door. "Where are you going?" asked Lucas

"For a walk, or am I not trustworthy enough for that too?" Lily said then closed the door shut.

Lucas just stood there all by himself. He knew he was doing the right thing. She would thank him one day for doing this. He was only looking out for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Girlie," Brooke greeted happily when Lily walked into Clothes over Bro's. Brooke then immediately noticed that Lily look sad. "What's wrong?"

"Lucas is a jerk."

Brooke gave a small laugh "I knew this would happen soon enough."

Lily looked up at Brooke, confused "What would happen soon enough?"

Brooke ushered Lily to a chair in the store and sat down with her. "You and Lucas have a great relationship for a brother and sister and that Lucas's raised you. And the fact that you guy's never fight and now that you're a teenager it was bound to happen some time. So what did Lucas do?"

"Okay I had this guy over Vince to help me study and stuff but didn't study so we watched TV and as he was leaving we hugged. That's when Lucas walked in." Lily said

"Oh no, Please tell me Lucas didn't embarrass you." Brooke said.

"He was so rude to Vince and Vince was so polite to him! I could tell he was so uncomfortable. He couldn't have left faster!"

"Okay I'm not trying to make what Lucas did okay but he's your older brother and older brothers are built to hate any guy that goes near their sister. He was just being protective." Brooke explained

"I get that but that doesn't make it okay to be rude." Lily pointed out

"You're absolutely right." Brooke said "What did you say to him after the guy left?"

"I confronted him on being rude and he basically said he didn't trust Vince and I'm not allowed to have people over now without his permission when he's not home. It's like he doesn't trust me anymore Brooke and it's not fair because I didn't do anything!"

Brooke nodded "I know you didn't do anything and he knows you didn't do anything. Just let him get what he wants for a little while and the whole thing will blow over. Just give him time to get to know Vince and it'll make him feel better letting Vince be around you. And Lily your brother does trust you."

Lily smiled "How do you always know what to say?"

Brooke shrugged "Lot's of Oprah and Dr. Phil."

Lily laughed "Thank you so much Brooke. It's nice having a girl to talk you who's been through all this stuff before."

"Anytime Girlie, so now that you feel better I can now flip out on you for not telling about this Vince guy!"

Lily blushed "Sorry about that."

"So tell me all about him! I want every detail!"

For the next hour Brooke and Lily discussed all about Vince. It was nice to have Brooke has a stand in mother/cool older sister to her. But she still wished for her mother to be here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm starting to think I was too hard on Lily." Lucas said regretfully

"Dude you have every right to be pissed off. If I caught my daughter in the house with a guy I'd be breaking some bones." Nathan said to Lucas over the phone. Twenty minutes ago Lucas called Nathan ranting, about Lily and some guy in the house alone. Nathan thought if he was in Lucas's shoes he would have been a lot angrier.

"I should of so I won't have to worry about this kid. Seriously Nate the second I saw them hugging all I could think of was Lily in her ballet costume for her recital when she was five."

"That's totally natural man. So how'd Lily react?" asked Nathan

"We got into a fight and how I don't trust her but I do trust her it's that little punk I don't trust." Lucas said bitterly

"You want me to take care of it. Being in the NBA I have a lot of connections and hiring a hit man won't be that hard or if you want me to take it care of it myself I'll gladly do that too." Nathan offered

Lucas chuckled "No thanks Nate. That would be pretty nice but I don't want Lily to hate me then she already does."

"You're loss." Nathan shrugged "I'm so glad I have two sons. If I had a daughter I'd be buying shot guns and chastity belts off EBay."

"Do they really sell that stuff?" Lucas asked curiously. Before Nathan and Lucas said anything Lily walked into the door.

"Hey Nate I got to go Lily's home." Lucas said into the phone

"Alright man good luck and the offer still stands."

Lucas chuckled again "Bye Nate." then hung-up the phone.

"So how was your walk?" asked Lucas

"Fine,"

"Did you go to the Rivercourt? That's where I usually go when I needed to think things over." Lucas admitted

"The Rivercourt is your place Luke, not mine. I went to Brooke's store and talked to her for a while." Lily said

_Ut oh _thought Lucas "Will I be expecting an angry phone call from Brooke anytime soon?" Lucas asked. Knowing Brooke, she would probably yell at him for "overreacting" with Vince and Lily.

"Nah I think you're safe." Lily said with a smile

"Look Lily I'm sorry I freaked out. I didn't purposely try to be mean to your friend, it just came out. I'm just not ready for you dating." Lucas admitted

"Luke I met him two days ago and all I know about him is his name and what classes he's taking you're pretty much safe not worrying about me dating." Lily assured

_Thank god _thought Lucas "So you do you want to just forget the fight and pretend it never happened."

Lily smiled "Definitely."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight. Your brother walked on you guys having sex?" Becca asked, in horror

"What? No Becca! We were not having sex! We were just hugging." Lily corrected in shock.

"And Coach Scott freaked out over that? Glad he's not my brother, he'd have gray hair by now." Becca said

"I think every guy would feel the same way." Lily said "Do you think Vince hates me now?"

"What's what the sudden interest in the new kid? I mean he's hot but don't you want one of the boys here that actually know you?" Becca asked

"None of the guys talk me. I'm invisible remember. I've talked to Vince more in the past two days then I have with any guy in this school."

"That's because you're Bookworm Lily. You need to wear clothes that show off your body and have some confidence instead of having your noise inside a old smelly book." Becca pointed out. It frustrated her how Lily was so pretty but she never used it to her advantaged.

"Life isn't all about looks for me. I care about what people's personality. You know....what's under the clothes."

"Bet you'd like to see what's under Vince's clothes." Becca muttered

"What's under my clothes?" asked a voice behind the girls. As the both turned around they met with Vince. Becca just stood there but Lily was the total opposite with her heart rate beating fast and her knees began to buckle.

"Let Lily explain that one to you. See ya!" Becca said quickly and she was off, leaving her best friend alone

"Um Hi," Lily said shyly

"Hey. So fun day yesterday....." Vince trailed off

Immediately, Lily made some damaged control "I'm so sorry! I didn't know my brother would react like that. He's usually cool and nice and I'm just so sorry."

"Lily." Vince said, cutting her off "Its okay."

Lily stopped "Really? I have to admit, Lucas was a jerk to you.

Vince shook his head "It's understandable. But there's one way you can make it up to me."

"I'm not doing your homework for you." Lily said. She hated when people asked her that all the time, just because she was smart doesn't make her a cheater.

Vince laughed "No it's not that. It may be hard to believe but I do my own homework but I was thinking maybe we should go out this weekend."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. Did Vince just ask her out? "Like a date?"

"It's up to you but if you don't want to I don't blame you. We only met a couple of days ago." Vince said nonchalantly, like he's done this many times before and probably has.

"Yes!." Lily said too eagerly, she immediately turned red from embarrassment

Vince, not caring, gave a big white smile "Great we can figure out the details later." Vince said then he was off

Lily was speechless, so she just nodded

"Hey I got to go meet with some teacher about what I missed before I transferred. I'll call you tonight?"

"Okay."

After Vince left, Lily just stood there. If you poked her with a feather she would have fallen right there and then. She just got ask out on her first date, something she never dreamed of happening.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer." said a voice behind.

Out of her daze, Lily turned around and look up to find Craig Seeger staring at her. His eyes drifted now Lily. Now she knew what it was like to be undressed by the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest to block Craig's view

"You and the new kid, it's obvious you like him, Scott."

Since when did he care? They weren't even acquaintances "Why do you care? We've only talked once or twice our entire lives."

"Because I think you should go out with me instead of him." Craig said. His plan was going perfectly, he make her mad then be Mr. Charming which will easily get Lily to go out with him and most importantly, into his bed.

"Yeah okay," Lily said, she didn't want to talk to Craig all he did was hit on her and it wasn't in sincere.

"Don't deny me Lily. Every girl in the school couldn't so what makes you think you will?" asked Craig, stepping closer to Lily, making her uncomfortable.

"Because she has good taste." said Vince, who stepped in the small space between Craig and Lily. Vince and Craig were the same exact height and they just stared at each other, wanting for the other person to make a move

"Look who came to the rescue. The new kid." said Craig sarcastically. Who did this guy think he is? Trying to be all tough, he could see that Vince was just a scared little boy under that fake tan.

'It's Vince."

"Whatever. As much as I like to have a staring contest, I have practice, which is going to help me win State." said Craig then he turned to Lily I'll see you around Scott."

Once Craig left, Vince looked at Lily "What was all that about?"

Lily shrugged "I don't know. Last week he didn't even know my name and now he's talking to me every day. It's weird."

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you. I know guys like him and you don't want to get involved with them." Vince warned

"Trust I don't want to get involved with him." Lily said

Vince smiled "Good."


End file.
